Liberation Maiden - Two Worlds at War
by WriterofArt
Summary: A One-Shot story of the new Level-5 3DS game. The story progresses right after the events of the game...


_**Liberation Maiden - Two Worlds at War**_

_By W.o.A._

_Disclaimer: Do not own…_

**March 26, 2104**

**16:43 PM**

**Above Mt. Fuji**

Ozora Shoko, the new Emperor of Japan after her father, readies her energy blade on her mech. The mech, known as Kaihoki, prepares any action Shoko needs. Shoko breathes heavily as she sees the enemy country's battleship in front of her, Shoko's government battleship Nagata backs her up.

"I just battled a Guardian Spirit from your polluting power control, I will free our land from your invasion! HA!"

With that, Shoko charged headlong to the giant battleship. She readied her sword, while the ship aims their cannons.

"Madam, I think it would be better to let us handle the enemy." Kira, the Emperor's secretary, advises on radio.

"It's too late, I'll give them the punishment they deserve!" Shoko lifts her blade, the cannons charge they're thrusters.

"Shoko-sama!" Kira calls out.

…

A single clang could be heard…

"What?" Shoko is shocked to see her predicament.

An iron, samurai-like floats on boosters and parries Shoko's attack with a katana.

"Whew… I thought I wouldn't be able to stop you. Hehe…" The being chuckles.

Shoko sneered at it, "What are you? An Android Mech?"

The metal warrior shakes his head, "No, a normal human with tech like yours. Only, it's a lot more advanced…" He had a joking tone in his voice.

"Are you mocking me?! And why are you stopping me from destroying the enemy?" Shoko pushes him back with force.

"Let me ask you this…" The metal man releases one hand, and points behind him, "Why aren't they shooting?"

Shoko blinked, and looked behind him. He was right, the guns ceased, and some of the crew were coming out.

"Who are you?" Shoko asks sternly.

"Man…" The man scratches his head as if he was embarrassed, "I guess you can say I'm their leader."

Shoko glares at him, and sends relentless slices.

"Wait! Wait! Your misunderstanding!" The man blocks her swift attacks, then bends back from a wide swipe.

"It's no mistake that I'll kill you right in front of your people, like what did to my homeland, and my father!"

"But!…" The man dodges, "But!…" He ducks, "I'mtryingtostopthem!" He shouts out quickly and flinched in a defense position. The metal man looks at his attacker, and sees a dumbfounded face on her.

"Huh?" Shoko lowers her blade.

"In my country, I'm the prince of my land and my father is the king. Apparently, these were his orders to do all this…" The man relaxes himself. "I saw his views of power as tyranny, and controlling with an iron fist is never acceptable for me."

Shoko was still confused by this, a nobleman wanting to stop his own people from control. She then noticed the man getting her attention.

"Say, why don't you help me take down their ship. Don't destroy it completely though, they are still my people…" The man flies beside her.

Shoko nods, "But I still need to know the reason why-"

"I'll tell you later, ikuze!" The man charges.

"W-Wait!… Oh, whatever…" Shoko chases after him

-X-

It only took less than half an hour for the battleship to descend and crash-land on the base of Mt. Fuji. Shoko had the whole crew taken as prisoners, and the armored samurai come to a private meeting with her. Shoko wanted to know the man's reasons so much, she didn't change from her battle suit, and neither did the mystery man.

**March 26, 2104**

**20:38 PM**

**Tokyo, Imperial Palace**

Shoko closes the doors in her new office, and turns to see Kira, some government officials, and the armored warrior.

"Okay, first things first…" Kira starts off, "If your really the prince of Dominion, that means you are Kokuo Galatias."

Shoko gets surprised by his name, "Kokuo? That's Japanese… Then that means…"

The man takes off his helmet, "Yup, I'm part Japanese…" Kokuo grins at Shoko's expression.

"I've only heard rumors that Dominion's son was part Japanese…" Kira continues, "But, I guess they're true."

Everyone in the room was shocked, and whispered to themselves.

"How can you…" Shoko mumbled out loud, "How can you betray your own people!" The whole room became silent.

"Even though my father came from European lineage, my mother was Japanese…" Kokuo explained, "I loved both of my heritages, so I never betrayed anyone. It was my Father's doing…" Kokuo held his head down in sorrow.

Shoko looked away at his pity, then she noticed him going on his knees and fists. A position of forgiveness.

"Please, forgive my father's foolishness. My mother never wanted this from him either, but after she died-" Kokuo swallowed hard, "After she died, father knew she wouldn't be in his way anymore."

The room was still silent, but Kokuo continued. "I made this exoskeleton suit as a samurai, to show my father that my mother and her homeland's pride still flows through me!" Kokuo focuses on Shoko's face, "Forgive my father, and let me take responsibility of his force!"

Shoko was speechless from his action, as was everybody else. A single person wanting to help a foreign country stop his own homeland.

"Alright…" Shoko spoke out.

"Thank you very much!" Kokuo bowed even lower. He got up and shook her hand furiously.

"Eccentric one, isn't he?…" Kira mumbled.

"Oh… And I'd like to make a proposal!" Kokuo asks still holding her hand.

Everyone, especially Shoko, was shocked by his words. Shoko was blushing like crazy, "W-What!?" Kokuo raised an eyebrow, "What is it? I want to make a plan between our countries differences…"

Shoko exclaims in relief, "Oh, that kind of proposal…" Shoko relaxes herself and gets her hand back, "What exactly are you proposing? Some kind of peace treaty?"

"Yes…" Kokuo cleared his throat, "I want you and Japan's finest soldiers to help me take down my father. And with that, I'll become the new king and create peace between our lands."

Everyone's reaction was just weirded out, but Shoko's face had great astonishment. Shoko nodded with a smile.

"This plan sounds acceptable, but for now, have my people gain their land back." Shoko goes to her desk, "We need time for our land to thrive, and create a treaty." Shoko takes out a large paper.

"With this document, we will be able to look back at these events and never have Japan become ruins as our future." Shoko pledges.

Kokuo nods in agreement, "Oh, and can you release my people back to my country?…"

Shoko raises her eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Kokuo scratches his cheek, "Well, they are my people… And if they stay here for a while during the peace treaty, it could create bad results…"

Shoko hesitated for a second, but knowing that the road to peace also comes with compassion and forgiveness.

"Alright, but they shall be counted as deportations, never to return again!" Shoko ordered.

"Hai! Hai!" Kokuo saluted with a joking tone.

Shoko sighs, "Are you really a prince? You act very strangely…"

"I just like to have fun, being mature is never fun…" Kokuo smiles stupidly.

Shoko was still confused, "I thought high, regal people were suppose to act their age… You look slightly older than me, so you're very pitiful as a prince…"

Kokuo faked his pain, "That hurt, you know?"

Shoko points to him, "Plus, your name means 'King'! You should honor it at least!"

Kokuo blinks, "Is that what it means?"Shoko's jaw drops, "You've never had any Japanese lessons taught to you?!"

Kokuo blinked again, "Well, my father kind of forbade me to ever learn of my mother's side. But, I do know that my mother gave me my name…"

"Well, I guess your mother is the only honorable one in your family…" Shoko crosses her arms in victory.

"Hey! What about me!?" Kokuo raises his fist.

"Alright!" Kira claps his hands to get the young adults' attention, "This treaty proposition shall be given to the Diet, and we'll see if they allow this to pass. Shoko-sama, please get some rest. Same to you, Kokuo-san."

Both nod, and the room becomes empty, except for Shoko and Kokuo.

Kokuo turns to Shoko, "So… Do I have to find my own sleeping place?… Or?…"

Shoko gets his attention, "No, please take the guest room here in the palace, that is if you can find it…" Shoko snickers.

Kokuo grunts, and looks around him. He already knew the Imperial Palace was huge, it would take him years before he could even find the bathroom.

"I'm just kidding, follow me." Shoko walks out, as Kokuo lets her lead the way.

-X-

Shoko opened the doors to the guest room, and Kokuo was very astonished by the décor.

Kokuo whistles, "This place is fancy, thanks by the way…"

Shoko nods, "If you need anything else, I'll be down the hall in my room… I hope you're not one of those kind of men…"

Kokuo can see some disgust in Shoko's face, "Don't worry, I'm not like that. I respect a woman as a princess."

Kokuo bows like a gentleman, making Shoko feel weird.

"W-Whatever… Oyasumi…" Shoko turns around, and grabs the doors.

"You too… Uh… Good night…" Kokuo says as Shoko closes the door.

She smiles and nods, "Keep up your Japanese…"

Shoko closes the doors, and Kokuo takes off his armor.

Shoko could hear big clanging as Kokuo drops them on the ground, "Hopefully, he won't break the floor…"

**March 27, 2104**

**08:30 AM**

**New Europe, Dominion Castle**

"You fools! Being stopped by your own prince, then being deported back here in my presence!"

A huge, well-built man yells at the men that returned from Japan, making them fear his almighty rein.

"We are sorry, your grace, but they both had aids and we can't kill your grace's so-"

"SILENCE!" The king roars.

The ex-prisoners shake in fear, as the king rises from his throne.

"You should have killed him! He's no longer my son, and he's not going to overrun my kingdom."

King Galatias walks over to one of the servants, and grabbed his throat.

"Even if he can get help from that petty country, he won't be able to stop our secret weapon."

The king raises the servant from the throat, "Now do your job, and stall them from anything that comes from them…"

King Galatias throws away the servant, and he gasps for air.

The servant runs with the others, "Prepare the air and sea fleets, we border the country from escaping!"

The king smiles in determination, and sits back on his throne.

**March 27, 2104**

**08:35 AM**

**Tokyo, Imperial Palace**

Shoko wakes up from the warm sun on her face, and stretches with a smile. After her morning routine, she got dressed her yoga clothes for her daily work out after breakfast. As she walks in the kitchen, Shoko finds a shocking discovery.

"Morning! Oh… I mean… Ohayo!" Kokuo waves as he cooks breakfast.

Shoko blinks at the scene, "You're cooking…"

Kokuo gives her a dirty look, "Are you implying that I can't cook?"

Shoko shakes her head, "No, it's just a surprise is all…"

Kokuo goes back to his cooking, "Well, I made some more food in advance. Here's your plate."

Shoko takes her food, and goes to the dining table. Kokuo follows a little after.

"Itadakimasu!" Both say, and start eating their breakfast.

Shoko's face glows with astonishment from the food, "This is good!"

Kokuo grins, "Well, thank you. By the way, is that get up your average clothing? If it is, that's a bit awkward…"

Shoko looks at her clothes, "This is just my yoga clothes, it helps me start the day. You should try it."

Kokuo waves his hand, "Nah, I usually fly around in my suit and practice my flight patterns."

Shoko shrugs, "Alright, I'll be here."

As soon as she was done, she washed her plate, grabbed her yoga mat, and went outside.

Kokuo went to his room, grabbed his armor, and flew out his window.

Shoko saw Kokuo fly off as she set her mat, "Hopefully, he can do something productive with that thing…"

-X-

Kokuo flew in spirals, practiced supersonic speeds, and did whatever thing he thought was fun. In the skies, Kokuo can see Japan being replenished and populated. He slowed down, and grabbed a pole to look at the scenery.

It was just breathtaking for him, "How does Japan look, mom?" Talking to himself.

Suddenly, Kokuo's sensors started going off. He spread his radar map to see a fleet of aircraft and ships coming his way.

"Oh no…" Kokuo jumped off, and flew back to the palace.

-X-

Shoko breathed in and out, everything was peaceful around her.

"SHOKO!"

"WAH!" Shoko jumped back, as Kokuo landed without warning.

"Kokuo! What the hell!?"

"Shoko! Get Kaihoki ready, apparently, my father is making a comeback as we speak. Hurry, get ready!"

Kokuo helped Shoko up as she ran inside to get into her battle suit.

Soon enough, Kokuo and Shoko were in the air, flying towards the fleets.

"Shoko-sama, we will try to evacuate the civilians, ASAP. You two take care of the incoming enemy as much as possible from touching us." Kira orders.

"Roger. Kokuo, you got that?" Shoko looks to her right.

Kokuo nods, then goes supersonic, "You take care of the naval forces, I'll take the air fleet!"

"Got it!" Shoko dives down toward the ocean, and starts firing as soon she saw a ship.

-X-

Shoko carpet bombs each boat with her modules, avoids each firing cannon, and continues to the next.

"Take this!" Shoko fires a devastating laser beam at a large group of boats, taking at least a quarter of the sea fleet away.

"Ha! This is easy. Kokuo, how's your end?" Shoko radios him.

-X-

"Just peachy…" Kokuo dodges every beam cannon and missile that heads for him.

Kokuo dodges one missile, but it turned around, heading for him.

"Heatseeker, huh?" Kokuo flew towards a craft, and increased speed.

"What is he doing?" A captain of a ship sees Kokuo heading his way.

Kokuo headed for the hub, making his flight as straight as possible.

"Incoming enemy!" The captain yells, as he sees Kokuo head for the hub of the ship and ducks down.

Kokuo suddenly bent back, then going supersonic away from the ship.

The captain looks up to see if it was clear, only to see a missile head for his face. The whole craft blows up, and Kokuo flies to the next one.

"Okay, about nine more to go…" Kokuo heads to another hub, crashing through the window, and knocking out the soldiers on the ship.

Kokuo sealed off the doors from others coming in, and took control of the ship. He turned it around towards the other aircraft.

"AS-01! What are you doing?!" Kokuo hears a radio, and grabs it.

"As prince I'm firing you… Out of the air!" The captain on the other line sees the opposing craft fire it's missiles.

The craft drops down, heading toward the sea fleet, which gave Kokuo an idea.

"Hey, Shoko. Be careful of raining battleships!" Kokuo radios in.

-X-

"What are you tal-", a big shadow envelops around Shoko.

Making her look up, she sees what Kokuo meant. She sped up, and saw another ship heading towards the sea fleet.

Shoko looked closely at it and saw a figure fly out of the hub, "Kokuo, did you do that?"

"Yup! It was a-"

"BAKA! You almost killed me!" Shoko screamed in Kokuo's ear.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Sorry, I'll use a better tactic…" Kokuo continued his fight, while Shoko did hers.

-X-

Both the fleets were destroyed, and both Kokuo and Shoko stood on top of some wreckage for some rest.

"You did well…" Kokuo takes off his helmet, and wipes his sweat.

"You too…" Shoko sits down.

Kokuo sat next to her, "It feels odd though…" "How so?" Shoko looks at him confused.

"My father's kind of invading don't act like this, it's as if he wanted this to happen…"

"That's correct…" A loud, echoing voice comes from the sky.

Both of the youths stand up to see where it was coming from, from the clouds above, a massive airship with battleships surrounding it descends.

"I'm glad I got in touch with your radio Kokuo, then I wouldn't have been able to find you…" the voice continues.

"Father…" Kokuo grunts.

"That thing is gigantic, it's almost as big as the Guardian Spirit!" Shoko was stunned by the size of the craft.

"But of course… Our sole purpose in the beginning was to use the Guardian Spirit to destroy what it protected. But, it all failed as soon you stopped it. Now, witness the power of Dominion!" King Galatias called forth.

"Oh no… It can't be!" Kokuo looks around and sees the remains of the fleet float towards the giant aircraft.

"What is it, Kokuo?" Shoko noticing his fear.

"Dominion's secret weapon, a weapon that's been told to destroy a country within seconds!" Kokuo gulped.

Shoko gasps, and watches the wrecked fleets float off.

The gigantic ship started to change it's shape into what looked like a torso, then the wrecked ships formed and changed into certain parts. Arms fold out of the craft, and legs are morphed into shape as they land into the water. As the body was created, a head with a metallic crown popped out.

"Meet the Dominion Mecha!" Galatias' voice roared throughout the atmosphere.

All of Japan saw the giant robot, and a panic started to ensue.

"Were doomed…" Shoko fell to her knees and held herself, "Not even my Sacrifice Drive will work on this thing…"

Kokuo looked at Shoko in pain, he knelt down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Shoko, we can do this. My father is controlling that thing, if we stop it, then he won't be able to rule with an iron fist." (no pun intended).

Shoko looked up, and saw that his eyes were filled with determination. She hesitated, but shook it away.

"Of course, as protectors of this country, we'll take down this tyrant and reclaim peace!" Shoko cried out.

After that said, Kaihoki started to glow.

"What's going on with your mech?" Kokuo notices.

"I don't know…" Shoko saw the mech to degrade into hexagonal lights.

The lights covered both Kokuo and Shoko, King Galatias sees the light become brighter, "What is that?"

The light disperses, and shows Kokuo to have an upgraded suit with Kaihoki-style armor. Shoko too had an armor suit, except with Kaihoki wings and blades.

"Did Kaihoki do this for us?" Kokuo asked the armored woman.

"I don't know, I think this is a blessing for us to stop this tyrant. Let's go!" Shoko flew off with Kokuo following.

"Fools! You think you can defeat the almighty Dominion?!" The giant mech raises a fist, and tries to punch his oncoming threat.

The two dodge, and fly across the arm towards the head.

"Don't think my mech's head is useless!" Galatias presses a button, and the mech's eyes fire lasers at the flying youths.

"Shoko! Break apart! It's dangerous near the head!" Kokuo calls out, and they both back away from the head.

"Eat this!" Galatias roars as the mech opens dozens of hatches, firing multiple missiles. To make matters worse, the battleships join in.

The missiles explode on the two, creating smoke from the many shootings.

"No one can escape that barrage! HAHAHA!" Galatias laughs at his victory, but notices a shimmer of green behind the smoke.

The smoke clears, and shows both Shoko and Kokuo in a green energy shield.

"Our turn…" Kokuo proclaims and breaks out of the shield. He heads towards the battleships, and cloaks himself in a green light.

"HRAGH!" Kokuo cuts through the battleships like butter, and each of them explodes like chain reactions. Thus, leaving only the giant mech to fight for itself.

"You think you can win by destroying my army, I still have my ultimate weapon!" Galatias cries out.

Suddenly, Shoko takes two long blades and fuses them together, making it glow with power.

She flies toward the left shoulder, "UDE!". She strikes at the speed of light, with a kendo battle cry.

"Stupid girl, a mere needle pokes me com-" Galatias' words stop as soon as he see's the left arm fall off into the ocean.

"I-Impossible!" Galatias clenches his fists, "How is this possible?!"

Kokuo grins and heads towards the right leg, "ASHI!". Creating the same battle cry, Kokuo runs through the leg, making the mech fall over and sustain itself on it's right arm.

"NO! NOOOOO!" Galatias grabs his head in madness.

Both Kokuo and Shoko stand behind and in front of the robot, glowing with power.

"Sacrifice Drive, Initiate!" Both cry out, and slice through the mech.

The mech's suspensions explode, and the mech falls into the water.

Galatias sits in the control room of the mech, the roof of the room cracks open, summoning Shoko and Kokuo.

"King Galatias, you're rein is over…" Shoko says boastfully.

"Father, from now on, I will take rule over Dominion. And rule like a true king."Galatias grins, "He… Hehe… HahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two see Galatias stand and pull a lever, "If I can't win, I'll take you with me!"

An electric cage covers the two, and they try to escape, but to no avail. The king presses a few buttons, and sits back.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated, countdown starting at 7 seconds." A computer voice tells.

The two start to try break away, "6... 5..."

The king watches them with a malefic smile, "4...3..."

Kokuo suddenly holds onto Shoko, Shoko does the same, and closes her eyes. "2... 1..."

A massive explosion of a five mile radius comes from the robot, bring a big impact on Japan.

"Shoko-sama!" Kira yells out as he sees the explosion.

Not only was the explosion blowing them away, but the water was coming towards Japan.

"No! We're doomed if were struck!" Kira sees a giant wall of water coming.

Out of nowhere, a giant wall of green energy covers the land.

"This is…" Kira looks around him, as he sees the water go around the energy shield.

A few minutes later, the water goes back, and the smoke clears up.

"Hey, look up there!" A person calls out, and Kira notices a green orb floating in the sky.

The orb descends to the ground, and disperses. From the orb, it showed Kokuo and Shoko holding on to each other for dear life.

"Um… Shoko-sama…" Kira getting her attention.

Shoko slowly opens her eyes, as did Kokuo. They notice that their Kaihoki armor was gone, and they let go of each other. A crowd of people surround them, Shoko and Kokuo blink at each other.

"We're alive…" Kokuo realizes.

"Yeah…" Shoko nods.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Both saying in unison, as they hug each other to death, and making the crowd cheer for the heroes of Japan.

The crowd got together, and carried them on their hands.

"BANZAI!" The crowd chants as they bounce the emperor and prince in victory.

**April 3, 2104**

**12:35 PM**

**Dominion Castle**

Kokuo walks up the stairs in a traditional crowning ceremony, with soldiers walking behind him. On top the stairs, there stands the royal crowner and Shoko standing near a special desk.

The crown is put on Kokuo's head and a speaker calls out, "We dub Kokuo Galatias, King of Dominion!"

The crowds of people cheer as the new king is presented, Kokuo then continues to the desk and takes a seat. Shoko sits next to him, and grabs a feather pen. They both sign the treaty, and shake their hands.

Kokuo grabs the paper and raises it in the air, "Peace!"

The crowds cheer again, knowing that there is balance within their lands.

Kokuo turns to Shoko, "We finally did it…"

Shoko nods and Kira walks up to Kokuo, "Thank you, King Kokuo."

Kokuo smiles, "Oh, I almost forgot something…" He walks up to Shoko.

"What is it?" Shoko wondering what it was.

Kokuo smiling wider, Shoko suddenly found herself being kissed by Kokuo.

The crowd went silent at the scene, they didn't know whether to cheer or be nervous.

Kokuo released, then ran off into the castle with Kira and his men following.

Shoko was bewildered, but her face gave a small, gentle smile with a blush.

Kokuo turned to the crowd, making Kira stop. "Shoko!" He yelled out.

Shoko looked at him, "How about I make another 'proposal' when I visit you sometime?"

Shoko was speechless, the crowd then cheered, having Shoko making double-takes on the crowd and Kokuo. But, she looks at Kokuo and nods conformingly. Making the crowd cheer louder, and Kira a lot more nervous…

_Peace was restored to it's former glory that day, who can say, that the peace between the countries even grew stronger in a few years…_


End file.
